User blog:Bill24601/Upcoming Movies
This blog was made to know what movies are coming up . Past 2013 is uncertain and it will change through time. NYS = Not Yet Seen DWTS = Dont Want to See 2013 *''Iron Man 3 - May 3rd '' *Thor:The Dark World - November 8th *''The Lone Ranger - July 3rd '' *''Man of Steel - June 14th '' *''Monsters University - June 21st '' *''The Wolverine - July 26th '' *''G.I.Joe Retaliation - March 29th '' *''Fast and Furious 6 - May 24th '' *''Star Trek: Into Darkness - May 17th '' *The Hobbit:Desolation of Smaug - Decemeber 13th *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire - November 22nd *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 - September 27th *''Olympus has Fallen - March 22nd '' *''The Croods - March 22nd '' *''Jurassic Park 3D - April 5th '' *''The Great Gatsby - May 10th '' *''Epic- May 24th '' *''Despicable Me 2 - July 3rd'' *''The Smurfs 2 - July 31st '' *''300 Rise of an Empire - August 2nd'' *Percy Jackson:Sea of Monsters - August 16th *Frozen (DisneyAnimation) - Novemeber 27th *Planes - August 9th *''Oblivion - April 19th'' *''White House Down- June 28th'' *''Now You See Me - May 31st'' *''42 - April 12'' *''The Intership - June 7th'' *''World War Z - June 21st'' 2014 *GODZILLA- May 16th *The Amazing Spider-Man 2- May 2nd *X-Men Days of Future Past- July 18th *Captain America: The Winter Soldier- April 14th *Guardians of the Galaxy August 1st *How To Train Your Dragon 2 June 20th *The Hobbit: There And Back Again December 17th *Transformers 4 June 27th *Night at the Museum 3 December 25th *Fast and Furious 7 July 11th *Rio 2 April 11th *The Hunger Games:Mokingjay Part 1 November 21st *Interstellar November 7th * LEGO The Movie February 7th *Marvel's Big Hero 6 (Disney Animation) November 7th *Mr Peabody and Mr Sherman (Dreamworks) March 7th *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles June 6th *Muppets Most Wanted March 14th *The Good Dinosaur (Pixar) May 30th * Dolphin Tale 2 September 19th *Planes: Fire and Rescue July 18th *Legends of Oz: Dorthy's Return (animated musical) May 9th * 2015 *The Fantastic Four - March 6th *The Penguins of Madagascar - March 27th *Snow White and the Huntsman 2 - May *The Avengers Age of Ultron- May 1st *Assassin's Creed - May 22nd *Star Wars Episode VII - June *Inside Out (DisneyPixar) - June 19th *Terminator (Reboot) - June 26th *Independence Day - July 3rd *Pirates of the Caribbean 5 - July 10th *Avatar 2 - Summer *Taken 3 - Summer *World of Warcraft - Summer *Jurassic Park 4 - Summer *Ant-Man - November 6th *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 - November 20th *Finding Dory (Disney Pixar) - November 25th *Inferno - 2015 *Batman vs Superman movie - Manof Steel 2? - 2015 *Spongebob Squarepants 2 - February 2015 *The Smurfs 3 *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Ant-Man - Novemver 6th *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Decemeber 23rd *Bond 24 - 2015 2016 and Beyond *Kung-Fu Panda 3 - March 18th 2016 *Untitled Pixar movie about Dia de Los Muertos - Summer 2016 *How to Train Your Dragon 3 - June 18th 2016 *Avatar 3 - 2016 *Bond 25 - 2016 *The Amazing Spider-Man 3 - 2016 *Untitled Star Wars Spinoff - 2016 *Star Trek 3 - 2016 *Flash movie -2016 *Untitled Avatar Prequel - 2017 *Star Wars Episode VIII - 2017 *Justice League Movie - 2017 *Untitled Star Wars Spinoff - 2018 *The Amazing Spiderman 4 - 2018 *Untitled Star Wars Spinoff - 2019 *Star Wars Episode IX - 2020 Movies coming out but have no date *Pacific Rim 2 Category:Blog posts Category:Movie Blogs Category:Not Archived